The present invention relates generally to a fiber optic sleeve, or coupler, and, more particularly, to an improved sleeve wherein alignment of the optical cables and ease of molding are facilitated.
A fiber optic sleeve generally interconnects a pair of fiber optic cables, such that the respective optical fibers align. As is well known in the art, a connector terminates at least one of the cables, holding the optical fibers in a precise arrangement or configuration.
The sleeve is typically a conventionally molded plastic material. The sleeve provides at least one connector passageway, adapted to receive the connector. One purpose of the sleeve is to properly position the connector therein, thereby facilitating ultimate alignment of the interconnected optical fibers.
Under optimum circumstances, the interior walls of the sleeve, defining the connector passageway, would closely correspond to the exterior walls of the connector. The interior walls would engage the connector about its entire periphery, as a square peg engages a tight-fitting square hole.
Unfortunately, this type of arrangement is virtually impossible in a molded sleeve. The connector passageway is created by mold pins, and the passageway must include drafted or tapered surfaces to remove the sleeve, once cured, from these mold pins. One sleeve providing the necessary alignment and draft is described in European Patent Application EP 0 973 052 A2. The teachings thereof are incorporated herein by reference.
In a principal aspect, the present invention is a fiber optic sleeve including a housing, having an end, a midpoint and a central axis. The housing provides a connector passageway extending along the central axis from the end to the midpoint thereof. The passageway is defined by at least first and second corner-wall sections and an interposed side-wall section.
The side-wall section is substantially planar and extends parallel to the central axis. The first and second corner-wall sections are generally L-shaped and taper towards the central axis. That is, from the end of the housing to the midpoint, the corner-wall sections converge towards the central axis. As such, the side-wall sections provide the necessary alignment and the corner-wall sections provide the necessary draft.
It is thus an object of the preset invention to provide an improved sleeve or coupler for simplex and duplex fiber optic cables. Another object is an improved, readily manufactured and inexpensive sleeve. Still another object is a coupler that combines accurate alignment with ease of molding.
These and other features, objects and advantages of the present invention are set forth or apparent in the following detailed description.